Trapped
by AnthemMadeSWS
Summary: After the previous saving of Amity Park, Danny's recognition to revealing his secret grows. He continues with his everyday life.. But when Fright Knight returns and captures Danny, will Danny make it out alive, or die?


After Danny had defeated the large, green comet that was about to destroy earth, people began to love him. He wasn't going to praised by the ghosts, even after convincing them to help save their part of the world, and he was fine with that. They would still hunt him, and he'd still fight them, but he knew he would have a small soft spot for some of them, after their help.

Soon after the comet passed through the earth, the ghosts from the Ghost World left through the remaining green portal, leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, his parents, Jazz, Valerie, and some workers. After his friends congratulated him, his parents walked up to him. They didn't know his ghost secret. They only knew him as Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom.

His parents looked at him. "Do you have something to tell us, Danny?" his mom asks. Danny laughed, and said in a manly voice, "I know not what you are talking about, young citizens. I-" "They know, Danny." Jazz says quietly. Danny looked at Jazz, his older sister, and then at his parents. "It's okay, Danny." his mom says. Danny nods. He closed his eyes, and transformed back into his human form. He opened his eyes.

The people around him stayed quiet at first, then began to clap. His dad looked at him. "All these years.. How did you manage it, boy? No one can fool Jack Fenton!" Danny rubbed his elbows in embarrassment, but smiled. After the reveal, they all left for home. The next four days were the most interesting. Tucker became the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Sam became Danny's girlfriend. And Danny got a statue in his honor, all over the world, of him holding the globe in his ghost form.

Soon after all the nonsense, it was time to go back to school. Skipping a week wasn't much of a problem, and Danny knew that even if his plan _did _save the world, he wouldn't be worshiped by all the teachers. To Danny, though, that was fine. He had a somewhat normal life, besides his ghost half.

The day all the kids went back to school, Danny met up with Sam at her house. Sam came out the front door, onto the marble porch, wearing the usual black tanktop, purple striped skirt, leggings, and large boots. On her back was her purple spider backpack. Sam kissed him on the cheek. Danny smiled at her, and they began walking. "It's funny how you're a ghost, and you can just _fly _to school, yet you choose to _walk _with me." Sam says. "Is that a problem?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow. Sam laughed. "No, no." she replies. Danny nodded. "Good." he says, smiling, and they continued walking until they got to Casper High.

Danny walked up to his locker. He took out his old textbooks. He heard a ruffle behind him, and he turned around, closing his locker. Paulina, one of the most popular girls of the school, was behind him. She looked a bit irritated, too. "So, _you're _Danny Phantom? I've had a crush on Danny Fenton this whole time?!" she says, loudly. Danny stayed quiet, against the locker. At first, he had a crush on her, but he realized she was a jerk, not only to him, but his friends too. Paulina walked away, obviously irritated. She used to have the hugest crush on Danny's ghost half. Hopefully, it was gone by the time she realizes he's dating Sam, instead.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Tucker and Sam were behind him, ready for class. Funny how even the mayor of Amity Park has to go to high school. "Tucker, you still have to go to school?" Sam snickered. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm mayor doesn't mean I don't need or _get _education." Tucker explained. Sam just rolled her eyes. At least Danny knew that even if Sam and him were dating, they'd still be the same ghost-fighting trio.

After their classes, it was lunch. Usually, the trio group would sit outside at the picnic tables. And that's exactly what they did. Sam sat in front of Tucker and Danny. They all acted like it was old times, like the comet and Tucker becoming mayor or Sam's and Danny's relationship, never happened. To Danny, that was good. He didn't want his awesome ghost-fighting, best friend trio, to die out simply because of his secret going out to the world.

Suddenly, they heard a blast near the side of the school. Danny, Tucker, and Sam, looked behind them. Danny squinted his eyes. "Die, fools!" screamed a dark, vicious voice. Danny immediately recognized the voice. Fright Knight.

Danny stood on the picnic table. "I'm going ghost!" he said. His body transformed, back into ghost form. His eyes turned neon green, and his hair turned snow-white. His fists were surrounded by green energy. Danny clenched his teeth, and aimed for Fright Knight. "Back off!" Danny yelled. Kids ran for the inside of school. Some kids stayed and cheered for Danny. Fright Knight swung his sword. It hit Danny and he fell backwards. Danny straightened himself. He shot energy and Fright Knight. "Tucker!" Danny yelled, blocking Fright Knight's sword, "Get the Fenton Thermos!" Tucker nodded. He went through his backpack and found the green and silver ghost thermos. Tucker tossed it. Danny opened it quickly and pressed the button. Fright Knight screamed and was sucked into it, screaming "Curse you, Danny Phantom!"

Danny transformed back into his human form and handed Tucker the thermos. Tucker high-five-d him, he stuffed the thermos back into his backpack. "I wonder what he was doing at the school." Danny said as they sat back at the picnic table. Sam rolls her eyes. "Probably looking for you. You did save the ghost world, so you'd probably be very valuable." Sam replies. "True. Well, after school, I'll send him back into the ghost portal." Danny shrugged. His best friends nodded in agreement.

After school, Danny took the thermos from Tucker. "Here, I'll meet up with you guys. Where?" Danny asked. "How about Sam's place? Her house is amazing! She even has her own movie theater! How sweet is _that_?" Tucker answers. Danny looked at Sam for approval. Sam shrugged. "Okay, well, I'll see you guys later!" Danny said. He transformed into his ghost half, and flew to his house, the Fenton Thermos in hand.

Danny flew through the walls and into the basement, which held the ghost portal. As he pressed buttons for the ghost portal to open, he heard rattling. He turned around. His elbow hit the thermos, causing for it to fall. It landed on the button. Fright Knight emerged. The portal finally opened, but Danny had to fight the evil ghost before anything. "Stupid ghost-child!" Fright Knight yelled. Fright Knight picked Danny up. He took out what looked like a shining blue pill. He tossed it onto the ground, making a large, see-through cube. He tossed Danny into it, making it a trap. Danny couldn't get out.

"This will be a nice prize." Fright Knight said. He picked up the cube that held Danny and stood in front of the portal. Danny watched as he looked at his small basement. The thermos was on the gray tile floors, but it was no use trying to get it. Maybe when Sam and Tucker realized he was gone, they'd come to the basement, where he said was the last place he'd be, and then, they'd see the empty thermos and the portal open.

Fright Knight cackled, and then jumped into the ghost portal, leaving the human world behind.


End file.
